Nineteen Years Later
by butterfly1415
Summary: Nineteen years later, Draco is at the train station to send his son, Scorpius, to Hogwarts. There, he sees Harry Potter, his old lover and boyfriend. An alternative epilogue. DracoxHarry, HarryxGinny


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the epilouge would be like this. **

* * *

"Scorpius, have you remembered Alina?" Astoria asked, looking her son over.

"Yeah, she's right here, mom" Scorpius replied, lifting the cage in which a beautiful grey owl sat. Draco smiled to his son.

"Relax, love. If he has forgotten anything, we'll just send it to him later" Draco reassured, and Astoria send Scorpius an apologetic smile.

"Now, Scorpius, do you remember what I told you?" Draco asked. Scorpius nodded, and stood up so straight that Draco was getting worried if he was going to fall over.

"Avoid Peeves, and stay away from the old Death Eaters children except from Aunt Pansy's. Never sneak around at night unless Filch isn't around and don't annoy his cat or hurt it. It doesn't matter who I make friends with, and if have problems I'll go to the Head of my House or write to you and mom." Scorpius let out a breath. Draco chuckled.

"I would have been satisfied if you just remembered half of it, son" Draco stroke his son's pale blond hair, that was hanging into his eyes.

"When you get home for Christmas we have to get you a hair cut" Astoria mumbled, and Scorpius' hands flew to his head, as if he would protect his hair against his mom's comments.

Astoria nudged Draco in the ribs, and tilted her head towards the wall where a dark haired boy with green eyes stood nervously. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as his parents entered through the wall. There was a red haired woman, who hadn't gained a pound since Draco saw her the last time. She was still pretty, and looked happy.

But what interested him the most was the man. Harry Potter had grown a lot. His shoulders were broader and he looked stronger. He was not wearing glasses, and his eyes looked greener than ever before. His hair was shorter but still standing in every direction. It barely covered his scar. He was wearing Muggle jeans and a dark t-shirt. It looked messy, just as Draco remembered all clothes did on Harry.

He tore his gaze away, and barely noticed the little red haired girl that was holding Harry's hand and the other darkhaired boy that was running towards them.

"Dad?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Scorp?" Scorpius smiled now that he got Draco's attention.

"Do I really have to visit grandma when I get home for Christmas? She always wants to kiss me all the time" Scorpius grimaced at the memory. Draco tried to suppress his laughter, but a few sounds escaped him. Harry Potter looked at them, even though Draco didn't notice it.

"Scorp, I know that grandma can be rather..affectionate towards you, but your're her only grandchild. She only has you, mom and me now that grandfather..passed away" Draco frowned. Scorpius noticed, and threw his arms around his neck.

"Don't be sad, Dad. We'll be fine without Grandfather" Draco smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, Scorp. We will." Scorpius pulled back, smiling, and Draco smiled in return.

"Now go and hug your mother"

Draco stood up as Scorpius hugged his mother. He felt eyes on him, and saw Harry Potter, Granger, the Weaselette and Weasly looking at them.

Draco nodded to them. Harry nodded back. Draco still remembered the way Harry had left him 13 years ago when the Weaselette had gotten pregnant. He could still smell Harry, feel his hands on Draco's skin. He could still hear the 'I love you's and feel the warmth from his body.

Draco closed his eyes, he didn't want to show any emotion here. Not here, not was about Scorpius, his son, not about his old boyfriend. Or lover, to be more precise.

Astoria lay an hand on his arm, and Draco smiled, sadly, to her. She knew everything. They had maried because it had been expected of them, and after a couple of months of fighting and arguments, they had decided to become friends. They were married because it was expected of them, and if they hadn't, at least Astoria would have been disowned by her family. Draco had grown so fond of her, that he couldn't let that happen.

They had become best friends, and only had sex when they were both really horny or when trying to get another child. Otherwise they had affairs, not keeping them a secret from each other. It was easier this way.

Scorpius knew that his parents loved each other, but was married because they had to, and that they just loved each other as friends. He had grown to accept it, even though he found it weird. And maybe it was.

It was almost eleven and while Astoria got Scorpius' luggage onto the train, Draco was pulled aside by his son. Scorpius did the 'come here' sign with his finger, and Draco leaned down.

"What if I don't get into Slytherin?" whispered Scorpius in his ear.

"That doesn't matter, Scorp. If the sorting hat puts you in Gryffindor, we'll still be proud. Even if you get put into Hufflepuff, we'll still be proud" Narcissa wouldn't, but Draco kept this as a secret to his son, seeing as his mother loved her grandson enough to accept it, although unwillingly.

"Thank you, Dad" Scorpius said, looking happy now. He hugged Draco and Draco returned the hug.

Astoria helped Scorpius onto the train, and hugged him one last time.

"Write as soon as you have time, love" she said to him, as the train began moving.

Draco laid an arm around his wife's waist as the train disappeared. He wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek, and she smiled sadly.

"He's just growing up so fast" she murmured. Draco nodded in agreement and led her towards the entrance to the train station.

They passed by Harry on the way out, and Draco locked eyes with him for a second. He had to bite his lip to prevent from crying. He wasn't sure if it was because Scorpius was now on the way to Hogwarts, or because he saw Harry for the first time in almost five years. Harry saw it, and looked apologetic. He knew why Draco bit his lip. Draco broke the eye contact.

Astoria saw them, and took his hand, leaning upwards to whisper in his ear:

"It's gonna be okay, Draco"

And with his wife, and best friend in hand, Draco believed her as he walked away from his long lost boyfriend and lover, Harry Potter.


End file.
